


LOST BOY

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, couples fighting, marriage talk, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to take their relationship to the next step.<br/>Derek isn't sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOST BOY

_ As the smile fell from your face, I fell with it. Our faces blue, there’s a heart stain on the carpet. _

“Allison and Isaac and Cora and Boyd and Erica are here _!”  _ Stiles called.

“Okay, gimme a second.” Derek called back, biting his lip.

He knew what Stiles was planning, he was going to engage. He saw the box sitting in Stiles’ bedside drawer.

When he saw Stiles grinning on the couch after he walked out, his heart fell into the ends of his toes.

He wasn’t ready.

_ So go, get to runnin', won't you hurry? While it's light out, while it's early.Before I start to miss any part of this, _ _   
_ _ and change my mind, whatever. _

When Stiles got down on one knee, Derek ran from the apartment, and got to Laura’s apartment.

He knocked rapidly.

“Derek?’

“It’s me. I messed up so bad, Laur. I ran away when he tried to propose, in front of all our friends, and I-”

“Derek. Calm down. Come inside. You can crash here until it blows over.”

_ I say I wanna settle down, build your hopes up like a tower. I'm giving you the run around, I'm just a lost boy not ready to be found. _

Stiles was frantically running around, pacing the apartment, while Cora was calling Derek over and over again. 

“Why’d he leave? We talked just last night about this, and he should have said yes-”

“Stiles. Calm down. He was probably just nervous. It’s alright.” Allison was saying, but the only voice he paid any attention to was Isaac’s.

_ “ _ Knowing him, he’s crashing with Laura.”

“Your sister Laura?” He said to Cora, who nodded and called her sister.

Stiles was so anxious in that moment, in the moment of truth on whether or not Laura would pick up her phone.

She didn’t.

_ I don’t care much for locks on the window, to keep me at bay. I’ll leave one last kiss on your pillow, before I fly away. Yeah we knew from the beginning that this wasn’t neverending. Shouldn’t stay too long, because we’re both too young to stay forever. _

Derek was crying on Laura’s couch, it was three in the morning and he was stoned.

“Don’t do anything about this. I’m alright.”

“Derek, you’re a mess.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are? Are we seriously arguing about this? I never thought I would have to say this, but I’m going to call Mom if you don’t do anything.”

“Laura-”

“Don’t even try. I’m gonna call her if you don’t call and apologize. And say yes.”

_ I say I wanna settle down, and build your hopes up like a tower. You’re giving me the run around, I’m just a lost boy- not ready to be found. _

Derek picked up the phone.

“Stiles? Yes.”


End file.
